


It's hard to be the better man when you forget you're trying

by ohmcgee



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Multi, there is no actual porn in this, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wants to meet Roy.  Jason's not sure about any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's hard to be the better man when you forget you're trying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i hope, i think, i know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480643) by [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning). 



> Huge thanks to likewinning for letting me playing around in her [nothing gets crossed out verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/275142). Which you should all go read right now!

Tim keeps hinting around that it’s _fine_ if Jason wants to hang out with Roy more, keeps asking Jason if he’s talked to him, until finally he comes right out one day and says they should all do something together.

“I just,” Jason says, smudging his thumb over a streak of gray on the canvas. “I don’t know if you guys would really, you know. Roy’s kind of…”

“He’s your best friend,” Tim says. “What makes you think I won’t like him? Or -- oh. You’re worried he won’t like me.”

“Shut up,” Jason says, turns around and hooks his thumbs into Tim’s belt loops and tugs him forward, gets the paint on his shirt all over the front of Tim’s hoodie and brushes his lips over Tim’s jaw. “Maybe I’m worried he’ll like you too much.”

He licks Tim’s mouth open and slips his tongue inside, just stands there and kissing him in the open room with his hands in Tim’s back pockets for fucking ever. Kissing was never his favorite thing, generally prefered his mouth or Roy’s mouth to be occupied elsewhere, but with Tim it’s different. He spends hours sometimes just making out with him, gets so hard just from Tim sucking on his bottom lip, getting all breathless just from Jason kissing him, that he can hardly see straight. 

They end up in the floor of Jason’s art room, Tim writhing and gasping and whimpering beneath him as Jason sucks him off, pulling at Jason’s hair when he spills down his throat, and Jason kisses him again as Tim gets his hand around him, makes him come with just a couple of wicked twists of his wrist. 

“There’s a party,” Jason says at the door when Tim has to leave later. “Saturday night at Kori’s. Roy’s going to be there. Do you think. I mean, is that something you’d wanna do?”

“Dunno,” Tim says. “I’ll have to check with the monks at the monastery you apparently think I live in.”

Jason laughs and pinches his ass. “Smart ass,” he says. “It’s just. Those things get kind of crazy. I just want you to know what you’re in for.”

“If I can handle your temper tantrums over conjugating french verbs," Tim says. "I think I can handle a party."

"You're kind of a little bitch, you know that?" Jason grins, pulls Tim back to him and kisses him until Bruce clears his throat in the doorway and Tim pushes him away, color bursting all over his cheeks. 

"See you in third period," he says before he heads down the driveway. 

"You're seeing a lot of him lately," Bruce comments behind him. Jason can't quite tell if his tone is disapproving, admonishing, or if he's just fishing. 

"Yeah," Jason says. "I knocked him up. We were thinking a shotgun wedding in the Hamptons." 

"He's good for you," Bruce says and Jason rolls his eyes. 

"You just like him because he isn't Roy."

He notices Bruce doesn't argue. 

 

***

 

Tim meets him at Starbucks at seven, lets Jason finish the last of his iced caramel mocha, then they get on the subway to head across town to Kori’s. 

Tim blushes when Jason puts his hand on his thigh, leans in and kisses him behind his ear, squirms when he sucks the lobe between his teeth. 

“Jason,” Tim hisses when he sees the middle-aged woman three seats up look back and glare at them. “We’ve got an audience.”

“Ah,” Jason says into his neck, feels him grin against his skin. “Guess we oughta put on a good show then, hm?”

Tim makes a suprised noise when Jason wraps his hand around the back of his neck and kisses him, open mouthed with lots of tongue, giggles into Jason’s chest when the lady starts muttering prayers and flushes hotly, gets up and moves up the car away from their _sinful, deviant behavior._

“That was terrible,” Tim says, grinning and Jason just ruffles his hair, slings his arm around him. 

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m the worst.” 

They make-out until they reach their stop.

 

***

 

Kori’s place is a loft on the south end and Tim’s immediately greeted by a cloud of smoke the second he walks in. Jason holds onto him as they walk through the apartment, first with his arm slung around his neck, then when they get to all the people he drops his arm but wraps his fingers around his wrist, drags Tim behind him like he’s afraid he’ll lose him in the crowd. 

“You must be Tim,” Kori says, pouring him a drink and pushing a clear plastic cup in his hand. “I think I’m supposed to be mad at you, but I can’t remember why.”

Jason blushes a little, ducks his head.

“But you’re so cute!” She says, pinching Tim’s cheeks, scratching him with her long ass purple nails. “Who can be mad at that face?”

“What,” Tim laughs shakily after she walks off. “Was that about?”

“That was Kori,” Jason says, pouring himself a drink. “She’s a lot, I know, but she mostly --”

“No,” Tim says, taking a sip of his beer. “She was supposed to be mad at me?”

“Oh,” Jason says, turns to the side so Tim can’t see his face. “I mean. Who knows? Kori’s random as shit.”

“Jason,” Tim says. “You’re a fucking terrible liar.”

“Screw you,” Jason grins. “I’m a gold medalist at lying.”

“Maybe,” Tim says. “But you can’t lie to me. So just tell me.”

Jason sighs. “You remember those like, three or four weeks that we were kind of attached at the hip and you kept telling me to call Roy and I kept saying I would?”

“Yes.”

“Well, yeah. I didn’t. I was an asshole and I think Roy kind of, you know, blamed you for it. But he’s over it now, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” Tim asks skeptically. “I don’t have to be here.”

“Yeah,” Jason says, putting his beer down and shoving his hands down Tim’s back pockets, dragging him up against him, making Tim’s beer slosh out onto his t-shirt. “You do. I promise, everything’s cool. We made up.”

“Good,” Tim says. “Is he here yet? I want to meet him.”

Jason looks around, pulls out his phone and shoots Roy a quick text. 

_where you at_

_had to make a pit stop_ , Roy texts, which means he swung by his dealers and will probably show up tripping balls. _c u in ten, sugardick ;)_

It occurs to Jason a few minutes later that _Tim_ knows Roy’s going to be there, but he never actually mentioned to Roy that he was bringing Tim and --

“HIT THE FLOOR BITCHES. THE PARTY’S HERE.” 

“And that,” Jason says. “Would be Roy.”

 

***

 

Roy’s actually not high when he comes up behind Jason as Jason’s getting some ice and grabs a handful of his ass, smirking at Tim over his shoulder. 

“This your boy?”

“This is Tim,” Jason says. He’s not sure -- Tim’s not _his_. They don’t really -- haven’t really talked about what they are. They just make out a lot, talk about comics and literature and art, all the things he can’t talk to Roy about, grab fro-yo after an actual, full day of school, and sometimes they blow each other when they’re supposed to be studying for Chem. It’s nice. It’s almost healthy in a way Jason’s never had before and he’s hesitant to put a label on that, to make it anymore than it is. Doesn’t know if he even wants to. 

“Oh, _Tim_ ,” Roy grins, getting beer all over his hands from the keg. “Nice, Jaybird. _Very_ nice.”

Jason laughs, shoves at Roy. “Go find Kori, douchebag. She wants her uniform back.”

Roy makes a kissy face at Jason and winks at Tim before he walks off, spilling beer all down his chin when he trips over his own shoelaces.

“Uniform?” Tim raises his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” Jason says, grinning as he leans back against the counter. “Cheerleader. You...probably don’t want to know.”

“Did he wear the spanky pants?” Tim asks and Jason chokes on his beer until some quarterback comes up and tries to give him the heimlich maneuver, Tim smirking at him over the rim of his cup.

 

***

 

Fact is, Jason thought Tim would want to leave five minutes after they got there. Tim’s all book smarts and chess games, geeky little reading glasses and always turning his assignments in on time, saying _no sir_ , and _yes ma’am_ like a good little boy. Jason never thought to bring him to one of these things because he figured it just wouldn’t be his scene, didn’t want to put him in an uncomfortable position or whatever. He never thought Tim would just blend right in, start chatting people up and making friends like he did this kind of thing all the time. He never expected he'd come out of the bathroom and find Tim kicking Donna Fucking Troy's ass at beer pong, arguing with Roy about how to get the perfect trajectory. 

He never expected to see Tim flush when Roy moved behind him to say something in his ear, never really expected (although he probably should have) to see Roy checking Tim out when he was busy lining up his shot. 

He definitely didn't expect to feel so goddamn weird about it. Jason knows from jealousy, has the balls to admit when that's what he's actually feeling, but the more he watches them talk, the more he watches Tim lick his lips and stare at the ink peeking out from Roy’s shirt sleeve, when he sees Roy press his beer straight from the fridge against Tim’s belly to make him squirm, the more confused he gets. 

Beer, he decides, holds the answers. Beer and some of those pretty jello shots Kori and Donna are over in the kitchen doing, gets distracted with them for half an hour while Tim fucks off with Roy, ends up doing a couple of body shots out of Donna’s cleavage until Kori shoves him out of the way and starts making out with her up against the sink. 

Jason watches them for a few minutes, then grabs another beer and stumbles around through the apartment until he finds a couch, flops down on it. 

“The fuck did you disappear to?” Roy says, hopping over the back of it and landing next to Jason on the torn cushion. “I was about to put out a bolo on your ass.”

“Uh huh,” Jason says, looking at Roy as he brings the beer to his mouth. 

“ _What_?” Roy says. 

“Nothing,” Jason says, sets his beer and down and reaches out, gets his hand in Roy’s hair and drags him down to his level, licking at Roy’s mouth until he opens up for him. Roy tastes like that nasty, cheap beer he likes, pot that he probably shotgunned out of some underage co-ed’s mouth, and the cinnamon flavored gum he’s got in his mouth. 

“Tim’s just --” Roy says and Jason squeezes his neck, fucks his tongue down Roy’s throat and makes him shut up. Roy doesn’t say anything else after that, just kisses Jason back, sucks on his tongue and his lips, tangles his fingers in Jason’s hair and bites at his mouth.

Jason blinks his eyes open a few minutes later when he feels like he’s being watched, sees Tim standing there looking at them, flushed across his cheeks and biting his mouth. Jason just reaches his hand out to him and Tim takes it, walks up to stand between Jason’s legs, then Jason pulls him down into his lap, grips the back of his neck and kisses him instead. Tim barely tastes like beer at all, just like the minty chapstick he’s always putting on and he rocks against Jason when Jason bites on his bottom lip just a little. 

“I made out with Roy,” Jason slurs against Tim’s mouth and Tim smiles, runs his fingers through his hair. 

“I saw,” he says. “Maybe we should even the score.”

“Christ,” Jason hears Roy mutter next to him, hears him laugh and chug the rest of the beer, crush the can in his hand and toss it behind him. “Jay?”

“Yeah,” Jason says and leans in to kiss Roy again, drags his hand up Tim’s chest and curls his fingers around the back of his neck, slides them into Tim’s hair, then pulls back and guides Tim down toward Roy.

He grabs his beer from the floor and takes a long pull as Roy fucking attacks Tim’s mouth, grabs his head and kisses him hard and sloppy. Tim gets into it too, the way he does when Jason sucks on his neck for hours, squirms in Jason’s lap until he’s half in Jason’s and half in Roy’s, one hand clenched in Jason’s shirt and one buried in Roy’s hair. 

“Fuck,” Jason says, puts his beer back down and squeezes Tim’s ass, pulls him away from Roy and puts his mouth back on him, licks the taste of Roy out of his mouth. “You know,” he says, sliding his hands up the back of Tim’s shirt. “I fucked him the other day.”

“Oh,” Tim says, his pretty blue eyes swallowed up by black. “Then I guess we aren’t even yet.”

Jason kisses him, drags Tim’s bottom lip between his teeth until Tim whimpers, grins. “Not yet.”


End file.
